Missing Wolf
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Kiara went to Forks to visit and finds out that she's a wolf. That's where she meets Embry and falls in love. They live a happy life and have for the last three years. Jacob has a twin brother, Nathan. What will happen when her father comes back, the man her mother wanted to get away from. How will the pack take it when he takes Embry? What will Kiara do to get him back? Embry/OC
1. Characters

Sam

Age: 23

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Paul

Age: 19

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Jared

Age: 19

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Embry

Age: 19

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Nathan

Age: 19

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Kiara

Age: 19

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Jacob

Age: 19

Species: Shape-shifter

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Skin color: rustic

Carlisle

Born: 1640

Changed: 1663

Perpetual age: 23

Species: vampire

Hair color: blond

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Esme

Born: 1895

Changed: 1921

Perpetual age: 26

Species: vampire

Hair color: caramel

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Jasper

Born: 1844

Changed: 1863

Perpetual age: 19

Species: vampire

Hair color: honey blond

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Alice

Born: 1901

Changed: 1920

Perpetual age: 19

Species: vampire

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Emmett

Born: 1915

Changed: 1935

Perpetual age: 20

Species: vampire

Hair color: black

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Rosalie

Born: 1915

Changed: 1933

Perpetual age: 18

Species: vampire

Hair color: pale blond

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Edward

Born: 1901

Changed: 1918

Perpetual age: 17

Species: vampire

Hair color: bronze

Eye color: gold, black (thirsty)

Bella

Born: 1987

Changed: 2006

Perpetual age: 18

Species: human (vampire)

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown, gold, black (thirsty)


	2. The Beginning

I don't own Twilight just my characters.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Kiara had moved to Forks about three years ago. Her mom said that they were going back to where it all started her great, great grandfather was part of the Quileute tribe. That's when she found out that she was a wolf. Soon after she joined Sam's pack and met Embry. It was love at first sight and Embry imprinted on her. After that they have been almost inseparable. One day Embry convinced Sam to let her to come cliff diving with them. When they got over to the cliff Jared was having second thoughts. Since he joined the pack just before Kiara.

Kiara was leaning against a tree as Embry and Paul forced Jared off the cliff.

_With Bella and Jacob:_

"Oh my god!" said Bella. She pulled over, got out and went to the other side of the road. "Did you see that?" Jacob got out and chuckled.

"They're not really fighting Bella. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush." said Jacob.

"Rush?" asked Bella.

"Most of us jump from lower now. Leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." said Jacob.

"Some kind of beef with them or something?" asked Bella.

"I don't know. They just think they run this place. Embry use to call them hall monitors on steroids now look at him." said Jacob.

"That's Embry?" asked Bella.

"Yeah." said Jacob.

"What happened to him?" asked Bella.

"He missed some school, then all of a sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy. The same thing happened with Paul, Jared, and Nathan." said Jacob.

"Who's Nathan?" asked Bella.

"My twin Brother." said Jacob.

"You have a twin brother?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, the reason you never saw him because my older sisters took him. And when they died four years ago he came back here." said Jacob.

"I didn't know you had sisters." said Bella.

"Well half sisters, but I don't want to talk about them." said Jacob.

"What about her?" asked Bella.

"That's Kiara, Embry's girlfriend. She started out just visiting and before you know it three years have gone by." said Jacob.

"She's been here three years!" said Bella.

"Yeah. You almost never see her without Embry. It's like they're attached to each other." said Jacob.

"Kind of like Edward and me where." said Bella.

"She started following Sam shortly after Nathan started." said Jacob.

_With the pack:_

Kiara looked over and saw that a truck had stopped on the road Bella and Jacob got out and where watching them. Paul had jumped off. Embry and Sam walked over by Kiara.

"Hey Nathan, isn't that your twin brother?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah, why I shifted and Jacob didn't I don't know." said Nathan.

"Yeah, he should be shifting pretty soon." Sam said as he looked at Embry and Embry looked at Sam. Both of them had a smirk on their face. Hey looked back at Kiara.

"What?" asked Kiara.

"Kiara your turn." said Embry. They got closer to her.

"Embry don't you dare!" said Kiara. Embry grabbed her wrists as Sam grabbed her ankles. Kiara struggled against their strong grip.

"Just relax Kiara!" said Nathan. They swung her until she was high enough and they let go. She went flying off the cliff. She moved her self so that she dived instead of just falling. Right after that Embry jumped off, then Nathan, and lastly Sam. They got out of the water.

"See that wasn't so bad." said Embry. Kiara pushed him way.

"Do me a favor and never do that again." said Kiara.

"You know you enjoyed it." said Paul.

"Careful Paul. Looks like she's ready to rip just about anyone's head off." said Jared.

"Yeah, Embry's or Sam's for throwing her off" said Nathan.

"Alright that's enough." said Sam.

Two weeks later Jacob shifted. They were at the edge of the forest waiting for Jacob. They saw him heading their way when Bella pulled in.

"Jake. Hey!" said Bella. Jacob stopped and faced her as she walked up. "You cut your hair off and got a tattoo?"

"Bella." said Jacob.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call." said Bella.

"Go away." said Jacob.

"What?" asked Bella.

"Go away." said Jacob.

"What's wrong? What happen-" Bella said before Jacob started walking away. "Hey!" Bella grabbed him and pulled him back. "What happened?" Jacob turned to face her. "Did Sam get to you? Is that what happened?"

"Sam's trying help me. So don't blame him, but if you want someone to blame. How about those filthy bloodsuckers you love? The Cullen's!" said Jacob. Bella stood there for a minute.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Bella.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone. Charlie, but you can't lie to me not anymore Bella!" said Jacob.

"JACOB!" Sam called. They looked over and Jacob looked back to Bella.

"Look Bella we can't be friends anymore." said Jacob.

"Jake I know I've been…hurting you. It's killing me. It kills me…I just need…maybe give me some time or something." said Bella.

"Don't, It's not you!" said Jacob.

"It's not you it's me. Right? Really?" asked Bella.

"It's true. It is me! I'm not…good. I use to be, a good kid, not anymore. This doesn't even matter, all right? This is over." said Jacob.

"You can't break up with me." said Bella. She shook her head. "I mean…I mean you're my best friend. You promised me."

"I know. I promise I wouldn't hurt you Bella and this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt." said Jacob. He ran towards the others leaving Bella standing there.

Laurent was about to kill Bella when Sam came out of the bushes growling. Shortly after he rest of the pack came out of the woods. Laurent turned around and stared to run at lighting speed. The pack ran after him. Laurent stopped as Sam was getting close and Laurent turned around swinging his arm hitting Sam who went flying back by Bella with a whine.

Sam got up and went after Laurent and Bella ran off. As they got further into the woods Jacob pinned Laurent down as the rest of the pack came up and tore him a part.


	3. Secrets out

I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 2: Secrets out**

The pack was going to get Jacob when Bella came out of the house and towards them.

"What did you do?" asked Bella. They stopped in our tracks as she came closer. "What did you do? What did you do to him?" She pushed Sam.

"Hey, watch it!" said Paul.

"Easy." said Sam.

"He didn't want this." said Bella.

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" asked Paul.

"Both of you, calm down." said Sam.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you." said Bella. Jared and Paul start laughing until Bella slapping Paul cut them off.

"Now, she's done it!" said Kiara. Which got a smug smile from Embry. Paul started getting mad.

"To late now." said Jared.

"Bella get back." said Sam. Bella just stood there as Paul got madder and madder. "Paul calm down now." Paul fazed scaring Bella. She started running towards the house right as Jacob came out.

"Bella!" said Jacob as he started running towards her.

"Run! Jake Run!" said Bella. He jumped and fazed right over Bella. Sam signaled for the rest of them to stay back as Jacob and Paul started to fight. They finally rolled into the forest.

"Hey, take Bella back to Emily's place." said Sam.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." said Embry. Jared, Kiara, Nathan, and Embry went over by Bella while Sam went to stop Jake and Paul. They got back to Emily's place. Kiara was driving; Bella was in the passenger seat, Jared, Nathan, and Embry in the bed. Embry, Jared, Nathan, and Kiara got out, but Bella stayed in the truck.

"Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacob's ok." said Bella.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth into him. Serves him right." said Jared.

"No way. Jacob's a natural you see him phase on the fly? I got $5 that Paul doesn't even touch him." said Embry. Embry put his arm around Kiara and they head toward the house. "Come on in, Bella. We won't bite."

"Hard." Kiara mumbled making sure that only Embry heard her.

"Speak for yourself." said Nathan. Bella got out of the truck.

"Oh hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancé. Don't stare, it bugs Sam." said Embry.

"Why would I stare?" asked Bella. They went inside.

"You guys hungry?" asked Emily. Jared and Nathan grabbed a muffin. Embry grabbed one for Kiara. The boys sat down and Kiara sat on Embry's lap as he handed her the muffin. "Like I need to ask." She laughed and the looked toward Bella who was standing in the doorway. "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan, who else?" asked Jared.

"So you're the vampire girl?" asked Emily.

"So you're the wolf girl?" asked Bella.

"Guess so. Well I'm engaged to one." said Emily. She put the muffin plate on the table. Jared reached for another muffin when Emily stopped him. "Save some for your brothers." She let go. "And ladies first. Muffin?"

"Sure, thanks." said Bella.

"Leave it to Jacob to find away around Sam's gag order." said Emily. She walked over and grabbed a muffin

"He didn't say anything to Me." said Bella.

"Yeah, it's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed weather we want them to or not. Oh and check it out, we can hear each other's thoughts!" said Embry.

"Will you shut up? These are trade secrets, damnit!" said Jared.

"Ease up Jared!" said Kiara.

"Kiara's right, Jared." said Nathan. Kiara leaned back on Embry.

"Embry!" said Jared.

"What?" asked Embry.

"Control you're thoughts if you're gonna be like that!" said Jared.

"Seriously!" said Nathan. Kiara set the muffin down and got off Embry's lap.

"You might want to run!" said Emily. Nathan and Jared set their muffin down and took off with Kiara hot on their heels.

"Are they always like that?" asked Bella.

"Yeah!" said Embry.

"Nathan and Jared always Kiara and Embry. They won't learn that Kiara will go after them." said Emily. They ran through the kitchen and out the door. Within five minutes they came back in. Jared and Nathan hid behind Emily. Kiara came in and glared at them.

"Embry get your girlfriend under control!" said Nathan. Embry held out his arm and she sat back down in his lap. She picked up her muffin and started eating.

"How did you do that?" asked Jared.

"What?" asked Embry.

"She was ready to kill us. How did you calm her down?" asked Nathan.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out!" said Embry. They sat back down and started eating.

"What was I saying? Oh this chick runs with vampires!" said Jared.

"I can't really run with vampires." said Bella. Emily and Kiara smile. "Cause they're fast." Embry kind of glares at Bella like really. Until Kiara looked at him which made him stop.

"Yeah, well we're faster." said Nathan. Kiara glances over at Nathan.

"Not fast enough to out run Kiara!" said Embry.

"I said faster than a vampire!" said Nathan.

"How can you be fast than a vampire when you can't out run one of our own?" asked Embry.

"You know that's not fair Embry. You know Kiara is the fastest out of all of us!" said Jared.

"You are?" asked Bella.

"Yeah. They know it and yet they still tease us." said Kiara looking over to Jared and Nathan, who looked away. Jared looked at Bella

"Freaked out yet?" asked Jared.

"You're not the first monsters I met!" said Bella.

"Jake's right. You're good with weird!" said Sam walking in. He walks over to Emily and start kissing her. Jake and Paul went in after Jake pushes Paul away from him. Paul sat down while Jake stood in the doorway. Paul looks at Bella. Jared hands Embry $5.

"Sorry." said Paul. A smile grew on Kiara face. Paul looked at Kiara. "What?"

"I didn't say anything!" said Kiara.

"No, but you were thinking It." said Paul.

"Bite me." said Kiara.

"Don't tempt me." said Paul.

"No biting!" said Embry.

"She told me." said Paul.

"I don't care, no biting, unless it's by Me." said Embry.

"Fine! Wait why?" asked Paul.

"Because she's mine." said Embry.

"Alright enough!" said Sam. Jacob and Bella went out for a walk.


	4. Where's Embry

I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 3: Where's Embry**

Weeks have passed the Cullen's came back to Forks. So Bella didn't visit Jacob as much. Embry and Kiara were walking in the forest to relax. However Embry didn't relax at all. He was really tensed up.

"Embry are you ok?" asked Kiara.

"It feel's like we're being watched." said Embry.

"Let's head back." said Kiara. They started moving when they heard a snap. Embry looked around trying to figure out where it came from. "Embry let's go." He didn't pay attention. He was to busy focusing on the trees in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and saw eyes starting back at him. His eyes widened.

"Run!" said Embry. They started running through the forest when Embry got close lined. Someone helped him up and put an arm around his neck. There was another person with a tranquillizer. Embry kept struggling to get free, but every time he was close to wiggling his grip. He would tighten it. Kiara started running up behind the one with the tranquillizer when two people grabbed her.

"Let go!" said Kiara.

"Get your hands off of her!" said Embry. They shot him with the tranquillizer and then he went limp.

"EMBRY!" Kiara yelled. The guy holding him flipped him over his shoulder. "NO, LET HIM GO!"

"Should we take her too?" one asked.

"No the boss said only the boy." said the one holding him. They shot Kiara with a tranquillizer. The two people holding her let go and she fell to her knees.

"Embry!" Kiara said weakly.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him. You should wake up in about ten minutes. Him on the other hand should be out until we get back to base and lock him up nice and tight." said the one holding him. They took off. Kiara fazed into a wolf and let out a weak howl right after she fazed back and passed out.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Nathan, and Jacob were running towards where they heard Kiara howl. When they got to her she was curled in a ball. They fazed back. They were surprised to see the state she was in. She kept mumbling 'Embry.'

"Come on let's get her back to the house." said Sam. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house. He set her down on the couch. They went into the kitchen.

"I wander who did this to her." said Nathan.

"I don't get it, Kiara's so strong. There is nothing that could do that to her." said Paul.

"I'm not so sure Paul, Embry is Kiara's whole life. If she lost him she would totally fall apart." said Jared.

"You mean kind of like she is now. Didn't Kiara and Embry go for a walk in the forest?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah and if they were under attack he wouldn't leave her there. So the question is, Where's Embry?" asked Sam.

"EMBRY!" Kiara said as she shot up into the sitting position. The others were around her in a minute.

"Kiara are you ok?" asked Paul.

"No, I have a splitting headache." Kiara snapped.

"Kiara what happened?" asked Sam.

"We were in the forest when Embry started getting jumpy. Said that someone was watching us. Found out that he was right. He saw someone watching us from a distance. We were running back towards the house when they attacked. They injected us with a tranquillizer." said Kiara.

"What were they after?" asked Nathan. That's when she got really quite. She didn't meet any of their eyes as tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Kiara!" said Jacob. He sat right behind her. "What were they after?"

"They were after…" Kiara said as she met Sam's gaze. "Embry." You could see the concern in his eyes for Kiara turn into anger.

"What? Why?" asked Jared.

"I don't know. Their boss only wanted him." said Kiara. The tear started rolling down her cheeks. Jacob started rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"They didn't say anything else to you?" asked Sam. She shook her.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I tried to help him." said Kiara. He looked at her there was still anger in his eyes, but not as much.

"It's ok Kiara, it's not your fault. Come here." said Sam. He held out his arms. Kiara got off the couch and went into his embrace. "We're gonna get him back. I promise." They let go.

"I know it's crazy, but maybe we can get the Cullen's to help out." said Jacob.

"Normally I would say no, but if we find Embry faster. I'm willing to work with them." said Sam.

"So am I." said Nathan.

"Me too." said Jared.

"Count me in." said Paul. They went over to their house and Carlisle met them at the door. Kiara was standing in between Jacob and Nathan like they were trying to comfort her and protect her at the same time.

"What brings you here?" asked Carlisle.

"We need your help." said Sam.

"Come in." said Carlisle.

"Thank you." said Sam. They went inside and into the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Esme.

"Someone took Embry!" said Paul.

"What?" asked Bella.

"They attacked while Embry and Kiara were in the woods." said Nathan.

"Kiara can you tell us what happened?" asked Alice.

"We were in the forest when Embry started getting jumpy. Said that someone was watching us. Found out that he was right. He saw someone watching us from a distance. We were running back towards the house when they attacked…" Kiara said before she had to stop. She couldn't finish it upset her too much. Nathan put a hand her shoulder.

"Edward I know you know the whole thing, but don't say it out loud. The reason she couldn't finish is because it's to painful for her." said Jacob.

"I understand." said Edward.

"Why didn't they take both of you?" asked Emmett.

"We don't know." said Sam.

"Why should we help?" asked Rosalie.

"It would be nice to return the favor!" said Paul.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jasper.

"You never told them?" asked Jacob.

"They don't need to know." said Bella.

"Sam?" asked Carlisle.

"Right after you left I found Bella passed out in the woods and brought her back to Charlie." said Sam.

"It's a good thing he did because the red head was running around the woods after you left." said Jared.

"We will help you." said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle." said Kiara.

"You're welcome and you're welcome to stay here until we find him." said Carlisle.

"Thank you." said Sam. Sam looked at Kiara she was really shaking. "Kiara what's wrong?" Jacob put his arms around her. Carlisle came over to see what was wrong.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" asked Nathan.

"There is something in her blood stream!" said Carlisle.

"The tranquillizer!" said Jacob.

"Whatever it is it's making her see illusions!" said Carlisle.

"Can you do anything for her?" asked Paul.

"I would have to get a sample of her blood and see what the tranquillizer was made of." said Carlisle. They brought her to the small clinic they had. As soon as Sam set her down Kiara started trashing like crazy. Jacob and Nathan held her wrist while Paul and Jared held her ankles. Sam held her mid section down. Carlisle came over with a needle. "Hold her still!"

"We're trying!" said Jared. Carlisle stuck the needle in and took some blood. He put it to one of the machines.

"Sam we can put the restraints on, if you'd like?" asked Carlisle. Sam gave him an evil look. "It would be for her protection as well as ours."

"Alright do it!" said Sam. Carlisle put the restrains on her wrists, ankles, and mid section. Sam, Nathan, Jacob, Paul, and Jared let go of Kiara.

"Now we just have to wait until the machine does its job." said Carlisle.

"How long does it take?" asked Jacob.

About an hour." said Carlisle.

"We have leave her like this for an hour?" asked Nathan.

"We don't have any choice!" said Carlisle. They walked out of the clinic leaving Kiara tied to the bed. Not even 15 minutes later Kiara started screaming. They ran back into the clinic. "Being held down just made it worse."

"I have an idea." said Jacob. He reached for the restraints when Carlisle stopped him.

"What are you doing?" asked Carlisle.

"She started getting worse once Sam put her down. Once she felt the loss from one of us." said Jacob

"I get it!" said Nathan. Jacob looked at Sam.

"Go a head." said Sam. Carlisle let go of Jacob. He released Kiara from the restraints and picked her up bridal style. Right away she stopped screaming and trashing.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Carlisle.

"Once I set her down on the bed since the tranquillizer is making her see things she did know what was going on. So she started trashing. Once we put the restraints on it made it worse. The tranquillizer made her think that she was really being held against her will. So when Jake released her and picked her she knew she was safe." said Sam.

An hour passed. They went back into the clinic. Carlisle saw what was in the tranquillizer and devised and antidote. Once they new Kiara was back to her normal self they all got some rest. Except the Cullen's and Kiara who stayed awake thinking about Embry.


	5. Embry

I don't own twilight

**Chapter 4: Embry**

_Embry's POV:_

I woke up not knowing where I was. I got up and looked around. I was in a solid concrete room with one gate. I walked up to the gate to see if I could see where I was. What really bummed me out was I didn't recognize anything.

"You must me Embry." A man said as he walked out of the shadows. I didn't recognize him at all.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Straight to the point. No wander Kiara likes you!" he said. I my eyes widened.

"How do you know Kiara?" I asked. He just smiled.

"A story might answer you questions. You see there was a family who lived happily in Chicago. Until one day the man of the house was working late. The mother thought it would be a good idea to leave since she no longer loved the man. Well their daughter took something very important to the father and now he want it back. Are you catching on?" asked the man.

"You're Kiara's father!" I said.

"Aren't you a smart little boy! You can call me Mark." said Mark with a smug smirk.

"You made it up!" I said.

"You're right, but I am her dad. I just want her to suffer!" said Mark.

"Why she's your daughter?" I asked.

"No, you see. I found that she's not my daughter at all. My wife cheated on me." said Mark.

"Then why take it out on her?" I asked.

"Let's see the love of my life cheats on me with another man. What better to get back at her then making her daughter miserable and knowing it's all her fault." said Mark. Before I could respond they shot another tranquillizer at me and I was out with in the minute.

I woke up and my hand where chained above my head and I felt a collar around my neck. Kiara's dad was standing right there. I could see what they were going to do and I couldn't stop them. The collar around my neck stopped me from fazing.

"I know what you're going to do, so get on with it." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Mark.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok." Mark signaled his men to begin. I couldn't tell the difference between punches and kicks even though I refused to yell in pain. Which is what they wanted. After about ten they stopped. "I'm impressed, you're stronger then I thought."

"Being wolf would do that you." I said. I had barley got over the pain from the beating when I felt electricity going through out my body. I through my head back in pain, but I still refused to yell out in pain. He had pulled the source away, but I still felt the pain. My head flopped down. I barley had any strength.

"If you yell out then I'll stop!" said Mark. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Never!" I snarled. Mark did it again, but the pain was worse. I threw my head back in pain. He didn't lighten up for a minute. It was like that until I passed out.

I woke up still chained to the wall, but Mark wasn't in the room. Thank god for that. My whole body was sore even though wolves heal fast. I started thinking about Kiara. I was just glad that she was safe. No matter what they do her being safe gives me strength to endure it. Mark came into the room.

"I am really impressed. I thought you would have cracked by now." said Mark.

"We can handle pain." I said.

"I see, but how much pain can you handle?" asked Mark. He got closer until he was right in front of me and broke my leg. I couldn't help, but scream in pain throwing my back in the process. "So even wolves have their limits." I pushed the pain aside and glared at him. He broke the other leg. This time it wasn't as bad, but it still caused me to scream in pain. "Alright take him down. Let him heal right."

I had no strength. Even if I did I couldn't phase. I felt the release on my wrists and was expecting to hit the ground, but I never did. They carried me out of the room and set me down on a bed. They took the collar off. I figured I was in the first room I was in. I didn't really care. It felt like my whole body was healing. I fell asleep.

I woke up to Mark arguing with someone. I sat up right as Mark came into the room. I just felt like fazing and ripping his head off, but Sam taught me better than that. To use it against vampires or it's a life or death situation and right now it's not.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" asked Mark.

"Letting me heal properly." I said.

"I may have tortured you, but I don't want you dead." said Mark.

"Is that what you were arguing about?" I asked.

"Yes." said Mark. With that he walked out and I went back to sleep. Actually I just laid there, with Kiara running through my head I couldn't sleep.


	6. Nightmares

I don't own twilight

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

_Kiara's POV:_

_Dream:_

I was running trough the forest, as there was a forest fire right behind me. I was almost out of the when I saw Embry, Sam, Nathan, Jacob, Jared, and Paul. I ran faster to get to them, but they kept moving backwards. I kept trying to get to them, but every time I would pick up the pace. They would move farther away. The fire surrounded me so I had a perfect circle. I watched in horror as the fire engulfed the others and heard them scream in pain.

_End Dream:_

I shot up into the sitting position. I looked around and saw they other wolves sleeping around me. I saw Emmett coming towards me.

"You ok?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep. Remember?" asked Emmett.

"Right." I said.

"Go back to sleep. We're going to look for Embry in the morning." said Emmett. I lie back down and fell asleep.

_Dream:_

I was in total darkness. I looked around to see if I could see anything, but I couldn't. There was nothing, but darkness.

"KIARA!" yelled Sam.

"KIARA!" yelled Paul.

"KIARA!" yelled Jared.

"KIARA!" yelled Embry.

"KIARA!" yelled Jacob.

"KIARA!" yelled Nathan.

"SAM, PAUL, JARED, EMBRY, JACOB, NATHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I asked in a yell.

"KIARA!" yelled Sam.

"HELP US!" yelled Paul.

"KIARA PLEASE!" yelled Jared.

"HELP PLEASE!" yelled Embry.

"KIARA HELP US!" yelled Jacob.

"KIARA HELP!" yelled Nathan.

"Where are you!" I yelled.

_End Dream:_

I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob right there.

"Are you ok?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know. That's the second nightmare tonight." I said.

"About losing Embry?" asked Jacob.

"About losing all of you." I said.

"Kiara I promise that would never happen." said Jacob.

"Ok." I said. He was about to go where he was sleeping when I grabbed his wrist. "Can you stay with me?"

"Yeah." said Jacob. I let go of his wrist and he lay next to me. I fell back asleep.

_Dream:_

I heard growling so I turned around and saw Embry chained up. I was running to help him when Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Nathan stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's your fault he's gone Kiara!" said Sam.

"I tried to help him." I said.

"It's your fault!" said Paul.

"No." I said.

"Your fault!" said Jared.

"No I…" I said.

"Your fault!" said Jacob.

"Will you listen?" I asked.

"Your fault!" said Nathan.

_End Dream:_

My eyes shot open. What was wrong why was I having nightmares every time I fell asleep. I tried staying awake, but it didn't work I was too tired. I fell asleep.

_Dream:_

I walked into a field to see the others in their wolf form with a vampire's arms around their neck. The vampires looked at me as they crushed their neck. The vampires let go and they fell to the ground lifeless. I ran back into the forest. I wasn't running for five minutes when I cam to the same field and saw the same thing happen.

I ran off in the other direction just to see the others lying on the ground lifeless until they got up. Kiara let out a sign of relief, but then they started decaying.

"How could you?" asked Sam.

"You let this happen to us!" said Paul.

"Why didn't you help us?" asked Jared.

"Why did you just run?" asked Embry.

"This is on you Kiara!" said Nathan.

"It's your fault Kiara!" said Jacob.

"NO!" yelled Kiara. They kept repeating what they said. Kiara ran off, but the voices kept echoing in her head. She ran to the cliff where they went cliff diving or it looked like the cliff they went diving. Kiara looked over the cliff and saw the others lying on sharp rocks that had pierced through their bodies. Kiara climbed down the cliff and ran over to Sam. There was no pulse so she checked the others. She ran over to Embry.

"Kiara? Is that you?" asked Embry.

"Embry I'm here." I said.

"Get me off of here!" said Embry. Kiara kicked the rock he was on breaking the top and she lifted him off as he screamed in pain. She carried him away from the rocks and set him down resting his head on his lap.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" asked Embry.

"I should have stopped you guys from going." I said.

"Kiara don't blame your…" Embry said before he stopped.

"Stay with me." I said.

"Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent." said Embry. He closed his eyes.

"Come on stay wake!" I said. He opened his eyes.

"Everything is so fuzzy!" said Embry.

"Embry!" I whined. I knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Embry.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"I…love…you." Embry said really weakly.

"I love you too. So much." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. He reached up and touched my cheek. I put my hand over his; he wasn't hot like he was supposed to be. He gave a faint smile as his head fell to the side. His chocolate brown eyes glazed over as his chest raised and fell for the last time. This time I didn't hold back. I let the rears stream down my cheeks.

_End Dream:_

I shot into the sitting position. I looked around the others were still sleeping. I got up and went onto the deck stepping over the one whose were sleeping on the floor. I was watching the sunrise when I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Sam. I looked back at the sunrise.

"How long have you been up?" asked Sam. He stood beside me.

"A couple hours. I kept waking up." I said.

"How many times did you wake up?" asked Sam.

"Four, all four because of nightmares. Each one worse then the last, finally I gave up." I said.

"Because of what happened?" asked Sam.

"I don't know anymore. At first I thought it was, but now I'm not so sure." I said. I heard the others walk onto the deck, but they stayed back.

"Kiara what's wrong, I can feel you hiding something." said Sam.

"Each dream I either had to watch you die and I couldn't stop it or you were pitted against me." I said.

"All of us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, either way I lost." I said. Sam put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look at him.

"Kiara, I promise. That would never ever happen. We're stronger than that." said Sam.

"Sam's right." said Nathan. Sam and I took towards them.

"I made the same promise last night that Sam just made. Do you remember?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I remember." I said.

"You've got nothing to worry about." said Jared.

"We're gonna find Embry." said Paul.

"Thanks guys." I said. They walked over and gave me hug at once. I saw Sam looking towards a window and followed his gaze. I see the Cullen's watching us.


	7. The call

I don't own twilight

**Chapter 6: The Call**

Everyone was on the deck watching the sunrise when Kiara's phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" asked Carlisle.

"My dad, but I don't know how he got my number!" said Kiara.

"Put it on speakerphone." said Sam. Kiara answered it and put it on speakerphone.

"How's my little angel?" asked Mark (Kiara's dad)

"How did you get my number?" asked Kiara.

"Is that anyway to talk to your dad?" asked Mark.

"When you call unexpected! Now can you answer my question." asked Kiara.

"Knowing you, you probably have me on speaker phone. Am I right?" asked Mark. Kiara just looked at the phone. "Stop me if I'm wrong Carlisle."

"How did you know we were at the Cullen's?" asked Sam.

"Well, well, I am on speaker!" said Mark.

"Enough, there was two questions asked and neither of them answered!" said Nathan.

"The reason I knew you were at the Cullen's is because my men saw you going over there! Jacob and Nathan protecting Kiara like a big brother." said Mark. They shook the thought that he had men watching them.

"Alright now tell us how you got her number!" said Paul.

"I think I should let someone else explain that." said Mark.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiara.

"Kiara!" said Embry.

"Embry!" said Kiara.

"Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, Sam I'm fine." said Embry.

"See no harm has come to him!" said Mark.

"But there harm will come to you once I find you!" said Jacob.

"JACOB!" yelled Sam.

"I forgot you and Embry are best friends Jacob, but threaten me like that again and you won't find him in the condition you would like him!" said Mark. He hung up the phone. Kiara phone put the back in her pocket. She jumped over the railing and started running towards the woods.

"KIARA!" yelled Sam. She ran into the woods fazing into a wolf halfway there.

"What happened between her and her father that would make him do this?" asked Esme.

"We don't know. All we know is that he will hold his word!" said Sam.

"I'm gonna go after her!" said Nathan.

"No she ran off for a reason let her be alone!" said Sam.

_With Kiara:_

Her wolf form was a jet-black color with a light red tint color on her back and right front leg. Her tail was black with a tint of red and white along with her right back leg. Her other two legs were black with a bluish-gray color. On her chest was a white spot with a red tint. On her head was a spot around her right eye was dark black with a red and bluish-gray tint.

She had stopped for a drink of water. When she was done she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She shot her head in that direction and saw Embry. She knew that it wasn't really him so she ran. About half a mile away she stopped and turned around. He was standing behind her.

She stood there as he came closer and he leaned against her. She brought her head down for him to pet her and he did as she closed her eyes. It felt really good whenever Kiara pets Embry or Embry pets Kiara it feels really good. It was like her was actually standing right there, right nest to her.

"Don't give up, you're closer than you think!" said Embry. Kiara opened her eyes as he stopped petting her and he disappeared. Kiara sniffed the air and caught his sent. She followed it while stopping constantly to make sure that she was still on the right track. She ran all the way up the mountain and when she got there Embry's sent was really strong in the air. She saw a base in the middle of the valley below. She howled to alert the others and then laid down to wait for them.

_With Embry, Embry's POV:_

I was lying on the bed when I heard a really faint howl. I could tell that it was Kiara's howl. I let a smug smirk creep my face as I continued to lay there.

_Cullen's house:_

"She's been gone for awhile." said Jared.

"You know as well as I do that Kiara can take care of her self." said Sam.

"She still shouldn't have run of like she did" said Jacob. All of a sudden you could her a faint howl.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward.

"I'm taking you heard the howl?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah, of course!" said Rosalie.

"It was Kiara, we need to go now!" said Paul.

"Bella you should stay here." said Carlisle.

"What? No!" said Bella.

"We don't know what they are capable of doing. Please Bella!" said Edward.

"Alright, I'll stay in the house." said Bella.

"All right let's go!" said Sam. They ran out of the house and the packed fazed as the Cullen's ran beside them. They ran up the mountain to be next to Kiara. Once they got there the pack fazed back.

"Smell him?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah, but how did you pick up his sent?" asked Sam.

"It's kind of hard to explain." said Kiara.

"So he's in there?" asked Jared. Kiara nodded.

"Place looks like a labyrinth!" said Nathan.

"It's doesn't matter we need to get him out of there!" said Jacob.

"We are gonna need a plan, if we want to do it right." said Carlisle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please please review I want to know what you think of it so far.**


	8. Plan in action (maybe)

I don't own twilight.

**Chapter 7: Plan in action (maybe)**

The wolves phased into their wolf form. They went down the mountain into the valley with Cullen's right beside them. Half way through the valley several dozen people came out of the base. There was one man in the lead.

'_Is that you father?' asked Sam._

'_Yeah.' said Kiara._

"Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"It's her dad." said Edward. They waited for the men from the base to reach them.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mark.

"You have someone that belong with you!" said Carlisle.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Mark. Kiara started growling. "Well, well!" Sam growled which made Kiara stop.

"Enough games, we know you have Embry, Mark." said Edward.

"You must be the mind reading vampire. Which mean Kiara is with you. Isn't she?" asked Mark. He looked at the pack. "How about this? I'll show you that I have him only if the wolves phase back."

'_Do it.' said Sam._

'_Sam we're to vulnerable!' said Paul._

'_Paul's right. He'll show us then attack!" said Kiara._

'_There's just too many!' said Jared._

'_He has vampires with him! More than we do.' said Jacob._

'_But he does have a point if he does attack. We have the Cullen's to protect us just long enough for us to phase back.' said Nathan._

The wolves phased back. Kiara glared at her father. Knowing that he's waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Bring him out." said Mark. Two of his men ran back to the base. With in five minutes a chunk of the ground started to lift up in a perfect square. Underneath was a giant cage and it was Embry.

"Embry!" said Jacob. He looked straight at Kiara, which made her eyes water. She shook the feeling of crying right now.

"See he's perfectly fine!" said Mark. A shimmer caught Kiara's eye and she looked at it making sure no one saw her. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was a sniper pointed right at Sam and fired.

"Sam watch out!" said Kiara as she pushed him out of the way and it hit her shoulder. Emmett caught her before she hit the ground.

"KIARA!" said Embry. The wolves gathered around her and Emmett. Emmett pulled the dart out of her shoulder.

"Always getting the way!" said Mark.

"What did you do to her?" asked Jacob. He went to go after him when Nathan stopped him.

"Jacob don't!" said Nathan.

"Give me one good reason!" said Jacob.

"It's exactly what he want's, we have to get her out of here first." said Nathan.

"She'll wake up in a couple hours." said Mark.

"That's what you think." said Kiara. The pack got up and stood in front of her. Emmett helped her up.

"How is that possible?" asked Mark.

"You used the same chemicals." said Kiara.

"There is an antidote in her system from the last time." said Carlisle.

"Very clever, but how long will it hold out since this one is stronger?" asked Mark. Kiara shook her head rapidly. Emmett held her up. "The dizziness has already started to set back in."

"Emmett get her out of here!" said Carlisle. He picked her up bridal style as the wolves phased into their wolf form. Emmett took off at lightning speed as the others started to fight Mark's vampires.

_With Kiara and Emmett:_

They got back up the mountain where they met up with Kiara in the beginning. Emmett set her down against a tree. Kiara was half conscious and tried to get up. Emmett got down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They need me Emmett." said Kiara.

"Kiara you're in no condition to be doing anything." said Emmett. Kiara pulled a needle out of her pocket.

"Carlisle gave it to me before we left." said Kiara.

"Alright." said Emmett. He took the needle and injected the antidote into her arm. Slowly Kiara regained conscious and Emmett helped her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Then let's go." said Emmett. Kiara phased into her wolf form and raced down the mountain with Emmett right beside her. When they got down there every time they killed a vampire two more took its place. Kiara helped Jacob with a vampire.

'_Kiara!' said Jacob._

'_Carlisle prepared an antidote just in case.' said Kiara._

'_Kiara help Embry out of there.' said Sam._

Kiara ran over to the cage and bit down on one of the bars. She tried to pull it to the side to make a hole for Embry to get out.

"Kiara it won't work, I've all ready tried it!" said Embry. Kiara stopped and looked at him. Emmett ran over to the door of the cage and ripped it off its hinges. Kiara looked at him. "Kiara thanked you and so do I."

"Anytime." said Emmett. He ran off as Embry got out of the cage and phased into a wolf. He ran off with Kiara to fight off Mark's vampires. Kiara had just killed off one of the vampires when she was Mark standing just out of the way watching. She slowly approached him.

"Oh come on Kiara." said Mark. One of the vampires launched at her and she caught it by the neck and clamped down chopping the head off. "You're a powerful wolf. You wouldn't hurt your father would you?" Kiara phased out of her wolf form and stopped walking.

"You took him away from me." said Kiara.

"It's wasn't my idea." said Mark.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Kiara.

"For one I'm your father." said Mark.

"Enough Kiara." said Sam.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip him apart right now!" said Kiara. Nathan walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Because you're better than that." said Nathan. Kiara turned and faced them.

"Come on Kiara, let's go home." said Carlisle. The pack phased back and took off with the Cullen's right beside them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please please review.**


End file.
